Forgotten Hopes
by RavenxRobin-ChuckyxTiff
Summary: What if Glenda had brought Chucky back, and then it seemed things for her got worse? Would she just kill him?, or would it really be that simple? Find out in my first fanfic ever!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the any of these characters except the following: Lexi, Terra, and Cory. All the rest goes to Universal Studios and Rouge Pictures, thank you and enjoy the story.**

Forgotten Hopes

I was watching some retarded sci-fi movie with Glen after school. We were bored as hell and nothing was on. Mum was fussing over the bitch Julia Roberts because she "stole" a part right from under her. She was whining how she deserved it and stuff.

Glen always told her just to give up the show-business career, that we had enough money to survive without her having a job. I always told him stop being a wuss and leave her alone. He was always saying things without knowing what the hell he was talking about.

Suddenly the phone started to ring. It was one of the neighbors that just moved in a week ago. They had the single worst brat on the planet for a child, Lexi Harrington. Everyone thought she was the sweetest thing, but I knew better. She was a pure bitch from hell!

Mum answered the phone, "Hello… Oh hey Terra. How's Lexi?..."

I scoffed at the name. Mum only gave me a dirty look. "Oh great I'll tell them right away thanks. That was Lexi's mom, she said Lexi's having her birthday party this weekend and you're invited."

"Awesome!" Glen said with excitement. I punched him in the face for being such a retard.

"MUM, GLENDA HIT ME!!" "Did not!" I defended myself. Knowingly, of course, I had done it anyway. "Glenda leave your brother alone." Mum was always on his side.

I stormed to my room angry at them both. I thought something I only thought when I was angry with them or anyone for the matter, Dad wouldn't have let that happen. I didn't think of my father much. (Considering the fact I don't KNOW much of him) But I knew I was more like him then Glen would, no… COULD, ever be. He was the only one who would kill as much or more as I did. I always begged Mum to bring him back, but the answer was always the same, "Are you kidding!?!?!? How could you even THINK, of letting that bastard be alive!?" I, of course, always defended him. If anyone except Mum, talked of my father in such a way ever, would be a dead man.

Though he was considered an "Urban Legend…" I still didn't like it when someone would even mention his name without something good to say about him. I almost killed Glen one time when he was talking to some friends about him, acting as if he believed he was just an Urban Legend. Although I did kill his friends for it.

I had tried to bring him back many times before but could never find the amulet.

Mum hid it somewhere in her room and I could never find it. But I knew for a fact Glen knew where it was. I forced it out of him ounce, but when Mum caught me looking for it in her room, she hid it somewhere impossible to find, and no way was she telling him again.

I wasn't about to give up on it though. As I reached my door, I stopped my self right there and turned to Mum's room. I was this close to heading in and looking for it, but sometimes I would forget why I ever wanted to bring him back in the first place. He was an ass about ninety percent of the time and was always out killing. So why I wanted to bring him back besides the fact he's my father and he would let me kill. So I erased the thought of trying to find it and went into my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here's the second chapter of Forgotten Hopes, Thank-You to those of you who reviewed the first chapter. DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story except these characters and any side characters: Terra, Lexi, and Cory. All movie credit goes to Universal Studios and Rouge Pictures.**

Chapter Two: First Kill of the Day

Glen and I were walking to school the next day when we ran into the demon from hell herself… "Hi guys!" Lexi greeted with fake joy. "So are you coming to my party on Saturday?" "Yup, can't wait!" Glen replied. I simply rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Glenda what do you have against me? I haven't done anything to you!" Lexi asked as if she didn't already know. "Sure you haven't…" I said. "Glenda, really I don't understand what she has done either for you to hate her so much!" Glen defended her. How could he! He of all people should know exactly why I hate her! AND YET HE DEFENDS HER!? I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

By the time they had given up on interrogating me, we had gotten to the school. I just ran in to get away from both of them. I couldn't stand it anymore.

**A/N: For a minute now we are entering a Tiffany POV so bare with me here.**

I was just lying on my bed by the time the kids had left. I was thinking too much to get up. I was thinking of something I thought I would never have to again, my husband.

I couldn't believe it. With Glenda talking so much about him and defending him and such, I actually started to, miss him. How could my 9 year old daughter make me miss such a nightmare in my life? The bastard never cared about anyone at anytime, or so it seemed. Even if he did at all he would never show it, or any emotion except anger, lust, and greed. I swear I couldn't figure out why I was doing this!

I had to lose the thought somehow, but how? I started to look at the picture of me and him on my vanity, I smiled. Things were easier then, but ever since I first brought him back in 1998, something, changed. Maybe it was the fact he turned me into a doll and I realized what he was capable of doing. I have no idea. But it's strange. I almost feel like how I did then right now.

I had to erase my mind of these thoughts some how, but how.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it to find out it was just the package guy.

"I have a package for Jennifer Tilly…" he said. I almost shot him for not knowing who I was.

"That's me," I took the package from him without showing emotion.

"Hey, haven't I seen you in some movie or something?" I swear if he asked a question like that again I am going to kill him! "Uhh, yeah I've been in a few…" if he didn't get off my property right now I swear… "Yeah I thought so, your name just kind of sounded familiar…"

'_Oh god Tiff don't loose it, you've gone 2 years without killing one person, just this one go…' _ I thought to myself.

"Yeah, uhh, would you like to come in?" _'Oh yeah, ignore me that's fine!'_

"So this is what you do for a living huh?" I asked him. "Yeah, not that exciting, the only wild thing that happens is being chased by the damn dogs all the time…" he replied jokingly. I laughed in a fake manner. "Oh I doubt that…" I said. Now what was I going to use for _this_ job?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is chapter 3 of my story, it's been awhile since my last chapter so I'm going ahead and giving you guys more! Here you go! Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one in this story except for Lexi, Terra, and Cory.**

**Chapter 3: Where has the time gone?**

** A/N: Back to Glenda**

When we got home from school I was pissed. I got detention (which I ditched) for a month for flipping a kid off for tugging at my shirt. I was surprised I didn't choke his sorry ass. But the day got worse. One kid shoved a good guy and good girl doll in my face, let's just say he won't be at school tomorrow.

"Mum, we're home!" Glen yelled, but was thrown off by some thumping noise from the closet. "What the hell?" I asked confused. We slowly stepped torward the closet door when it burst out with some dude in a FedEx outfit with a knife plunged through his left eye, choked with some sort of necklace no doubt. Glen screamed. I just stood there then said, "A neckalace... that's it!" I darted upstairs, Glen still looking mortified, speeding torward every room on the floor. I found my moms room, she was sitting there, calmly, watching t.v. Either she did this and Dad was still dead, there was murderer in the house, or she knew perfectly well Dad was alive and he somewhere probably killing someone. Probably idea number one but hopefully number three. I decided to find out. "So... uh, anything happen while I was gone?" I asked. "No not really why?" she answered blankly. "Well there's a dead corpse that just burst out of the closet downstairs..." "FUCK!!!" she exclaimed, definatley mad as hell.

**A/N: sorry that was so freaking short but I was only doing this because I was bored, there will be more to come trust me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, after a long wait, here is Chapter Four of Forgotten Hopes, don't you worry, the title will make sense later on and I will make sure of it. This chapter came to mind while I was watching a bunch of horror movies while painting my nails black and blue. Don't even ask -_-… well, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ZIP, NADA, ZERO!, well except for Lexi, Terra, and Cory.**

**Forgotten Hopes**

**Chapter Four**

Mom was darting down the stairs like she was running from a terrorist or something. Like seriously, she was running so fast I could feel wind whoosh through my hair!

Mom was now downstairs, trying to convince Glen that everything was going to be ok, there's no reason to be scared, all that mother bull crap. I was simply standing there, smiling. I giggled. Mom just game me another one of her signature dirty looks. It didn't make me stop though because, well, I couldn't! It was hilarious! "You know, I never, EVER, thought you could do a person this much pain, and have them still be alive! You have GOT to teach me that!" I said.

"Glenda, shut your fucking mouth!" she yelled back. "Excuse me…" I replied. "You heard me! Now go to your fucking room!" I smiled, search time! "Fine, what ever!" I said still smiling.

I didn't really go to my room if you couldn't figure that out, and if you seriously couldn't, you're retarded.

The first place I searched was the drawer next to Mom's bed, which just so happened to be where it was. I knew Mom all too well, last year I knew where the Christmas presents were hidden the day after she hid them. No help from Shitface or anything!

"Perfect…" I said, than ran into my room and shut the door as quietly as possible. I couldn't let her know I wasn't in there in the first place when she's having one of her, "Oh my fucking god, what a bitch!," attacks.

I always kept Dad's body in my closet on the top shelf. Ever since I managed to find all the limbs and so him back together, (not looking any better than before though,) I knew there should be a place to hide it. Which was surprisingly easy.

Anyway, I jumped up and grabbed the doll and grabbed out my, "Voodoo for Dummies: 2010 edition," and flipped through it until I found the chant. I started to say it but just as I was at that, "Give me the power I beg of you!," part, I saw an alternate chant right next to it. There actually was a way for him to be alive, as in alive in his human body! Why hadn't Mom just done that in the first place in 1998? Oh well.

Well, this chant was trickier, not only did it have random gibberish in it that was a million times harder than the original one; it also needed some sort of flower, a chrysanthemum. "Where the hell am I supposed to get that, and why the fuck would it require a fucking flower?!?" I read further into it, it said you had to burn it while reciting the chant.

"Well fuck… wait…" Maybe Mom had some in her closet, she always for some strange, fucked up reason, bought flowers all the time. So I decided to take one last look in Mom's room.

The minute I got in there I opened the closet and…

**A/N: Yep, cliffhanger, I'm addicted to them now. So, subscribe to the story for more and subscribe to me for my upcoming cross over with Seed of Chucky and… ORPHAN!! Yep, this is going to be fun!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: BEEN FOREVER SINCE I CONTINUED THIS!!! I FIGURED I OWED YOU GUYS SOMETHING SO THIS ONE IS EXTRA LONG!!! Enjoy! =D**

**Forgotten Hopes: Chapter 4**

**In Chicago**

**ANDY'S POV**

The next page showed them... Those two children. They looked so much like him, so much resemblence.

The boy looked innocent, the girl...

she had evil in her eyes.

She had that look in every paprazzi picture, every family picture, every school picture. She wasn't normal. Shad his eyes, his hair, his image.I'm becoming obsessed.

But it had no connection. What did Jennifer Tilly's children have anything to do with him. But I know they do... somehow. Did something happen while I was in the hospital? Am I not aware of some giant event that happened? They had no tv or magazines there so it was possible **something** happened.

But what?

**Back in Los Angelas**

**GLENDA'S POV**

Well after the blood was cleaned, and a couple blows to the guys head to make him REALLY dead, the body was gone.

Glen still scared shitless, but what else was new?

Anyway, a couple days later I was home alone. Glen was at a friends house while Mom was at some audition she was going to fail anyway.

I figured it would be a good time to make my move.

I had the doll, I just needed that damn necklace! But then I rememberd,

"Jewlry box, FUCK! Why the hell didn't I think of that!?!"

I ran to it and started searching, and within seconds, she found what she was looking for,

The Heart of Demballa.

Now it was time to-

"Fuck!" I needed the doll!

I didn't want to get just any doll though, I wanted to get the one I first met him in. The Good Guy doll that looked like it had been stuck in a blender.

Maybe I could... WAIT! I remembered on Glen's and My birthday, about 5 years after Dad's death, I put his arm in a present of Glen's... but where the hell did I put the other part?

Maybe it's in... my closet? Might as well go check.

I walked over to my room and then to my closet and by God, they were seriously there!

"Fuck, I need to find a better hiding place for this kinda shit."

I grabbed all the stuff then I went under my bed and grabbed my sewing kit I only bought for this very day.

I sewed him all togethere and layed him on the ground and thought to myself,

My daddy...

"You're coming home now Dad... you're coming home."

I grabbed the amulate and the four magic words...

"Ade due Demballa... AWAKE!" Lights flickered and shattered, I just remained with a sly grin on my face.

This was it.


End file.
